


Second Nature

by Chxptr0



Series: NCT Fantasy!au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Warlocks, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxptr0/pseuds/Chxptr0
Summary: Johnny Seo is a college photography student living a normal life, trying to get by work in his in-campus laundromat. So when he discovers something about his neighbors, he's throttled into a realm of danger, magic, and... a pair of men from his dreams?





	1. Just One Bite

_I never thought the day would come I’d be thankful my neighbors were trying to turn me into a tree, until a pair of red eyes as big as I am glowed in the distance._

Fearing for my life, my eyes scrambled for a sign of security, meeting with Doyoung’s bunny shaped eyes as they flared with something akin to an agitated lion,

  
“This should have worked! What on earth am I getting wrong?!” Gasping from reciting,  _and I can't believe I'm actually saying this,_ a spell, or more like rapping it. His leather pants were clinging onto his thighs as well, most likely from the sweat we got from running.

  
All that zooming about must’ve caught the attention of... _whatever_ it is that lived here, wherever ‘here’ may be, and now Doyoung’s chanting has drawn in more attention. Taking a deep breath to make yet another attempt, he was interrupted by a large crack of wood, like a ship crashing onto rocks. We heard it in the distance, no doubt the thing I saw, or saw me, lurking about. Skeptic that the sound was caused by a branch snapping, I speculated it was a whole log. _But if that's the case..._ what the hell did we disturb?

“Pick up the pace would you?!” Kun urged his roommate, his usual dog-like and ever patient nature gone with the wind, thick eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. “I thought this was your specialty Do, what’s with the hold up?”

Doyoung made a slow, dramatic turn, his long black coat trailing behind him. His mouth grew to make his signature gummy smile, but it contrasted the intense glare he aimed at Kun. “ _Well,_ if you hadn’t got us into this mess, I wouldn’t have to do this,” he says through gritted teeth, before we froze at another boom of wood, a mini-explosion of splinters.

The problem was, it was  **much**  closer. Kun’s head whipped around so quickly I was afraid it’d would have flown off. “I’m going to cause a distraction, please try the spell again,” urgency evident as his expression turned serious.

He run off into the thick mist with such speed, his bright swaying blonde hair being the last thing to disappear. His sprint made a breeze blow away enough fog for me to gather enough imagery to process where we stood. It seems like we’re in a forest of some sort, but it felt... _alive,_ sentient. The multi-colored barks of trees, from dark mahogany to pale birch, stretched so high that the fog couldn’t reach the canopy that seemed to sway ever so slightly. It's as if every time I move my eyes, they shift yet don’t.

I can’t even begin to describe whatever it is I’m experiencing right now. I can make out every single detail of the peculiar mixture of different woods, phasing in and out of my sight as if they’re not actually there. The textures of my clothes’ fabric amplified tenfold, each sensation evident on my skin. The softness of my cotton sweater, seams of my denim pants, the fuzz of my wool socks, and the rubber of my shoes constricting my feet and touching my heels assault me at once; not to mention how I can smell every note of fruit, flowers, and whatever it is burning my nostrils from the sheer intensity. It’s as if I took ten different hallucinogens, and then everything in the universe collectively decided to converge on me.

Combine all of this with the newfound knowledge that I may be turning into some sort of creature thanks to my neighbor, Kun, that run off to go after who knows what and probably about to die in the process, along with Doyoung, who I now know is a _warlock,_ I’m just about ready to retch all of my organs from all the stress. It doesn’t take magic to realize the immense discomfort I was in, because Doyoung pleads, “Hold on for a bit more Johnny, I’m sure it’s in here somewhere,” as he flips furiously through a strangely etched feather covered book that he might get a paper cut.

“Where could those two possibly be?!” frustration growing stronger in his tone. What he said came out more like a cry for help, his voice hoarse from countless repetitions.

Before I could ask what he was talking about or what that book of his was, my exhaustion got the best of me. Slumping to the ground and letting take a hold of me, he rushed to my side trying to get me up again, shock evident on his face. 

 

_Then he looked away, but his expression only got stronger._

 

As I looked up to meet his field of vision, my eyes met with a pair of men who looked out of this world (pun intended.) _If I had any air in me left, they took it from me._ The one on the left in a long-sleeved black velvet shirt with equally dark hair seemed to emerge from the shadows. Save for a silver cat pin on his shirt, everything about his ensemble was pure darkness, so much so that it gave me a hard time registering what he actually wore. His snakeskin shoes were sparkling yet void of light, making his movements seem as if he were simply changing positions instead of taking steps. His slacks proved otherwise, making each lift of his long legs visible, the material only creasing ever so slightly. He was dressed as if he was ready to attend a funeral of royalty.

The one accompanying him however, looked angelic in all white silk, being carried by red and white rose petals, auburn hair getting swept up in the wind. His shirt was hanging loosely but comfortably on him, just slightly bigger than his skinny frame, showcasing his collarbone. It was tucked into his ankle length skirt secured by a scarlet belt with a golden buckle encrusted with a peacock.

After being put down by the flowers, he took graceful steps with his bandage wrapped feet, like the ground made way to give them a place to set down on. The delicateness of everything about him seemed off compared to his strong face, angular and sharp.

Speaking solemnly to Doyoung in a deep, honey voice, he greeted:

 

“Sorry we took so long Bunny,”  
“Well! You two sure took your sweet time.”

His face dropped at the reply, turning immediately soft, clearly saddened.

  
“Wow... we respond to your summons after almost half a year of absolutely no contact from you. No dove letters, no rainbow messages, no mirror scrying, and this is the thanks we get?” the other man rebutted with irritation, ranting while moving quickly to prop me up.

Doyoung was taken aback, then stammered with a sincere look on his face, “I’m sorry for snapping Ten, and for everything..." his remorse bringing a pause to our little crowd, "I really would’ve preferred to talk again over a cup of tea but...”

Explaining the problem we were facing, my gaze went to the other man next to me, Ten, immediately noticing his high nose and strong eyes. How his black hair was swept up perfectly and how it compliments his smooth skin so impossibly well, face framed like a painting by his dangling earrings. He must’ve sensed my quiet admiration, because he turned to me and scrunched his nose in the cutest way possible and asked,

  
“Doyoung, who is this walking tree anyway?”

  
“Your dwarf bitterness is showing.”

  
“Just answer the question!”

  
“This is Johnny, the one Kun bit. To be frank, I don’t know how much he has longer until he-” I didn’t have enough time to ask what he meant before another wave of nausea went over me, making me force my head downward. My eyes followed Ten's earrings, they guided me to his neck, prominent and long despite his much smaller stature, though I guess almost anyone can seem that way to you when you’re 184 centimeters tall.

 

In all contexts of the word, Ten looked really,  **really delicious** right now...\

 

 _I_ _couldn’t stop staring_ at his neck, and now his throat, with his adam's apple poking out. My chest’s going crazy, saliva started pooling in my mouth. I tried to swallow it down but more and more came. My jaw was tensing and lips starting to move apart slowly to make an opening.

 

_And I'm really fucking hungry_

 

My jaw snapped down at air, biting nothing. Looking up for to make another attempt at his flesh, Ten looked more annoyed than scared. He dodged just in time after I jumped at him again, as I felt something both push and pull me back, while pinning me down to the soil.

"What the fuck is this?!" I said shouting, words coming out before I even think them.

“What the hell’s your damage?!” Ten asked angrily. Without hesitation, he added, “I know I'm irresistible, but at least take me out on a date first...” 

 

**_??? _ **

  
“This _isn’t_ the time to be joking around,” Doyoung said sternly, “ or _flirting_ for that matter you man-whore." Doyoung's joke came out more like a joke despite the situation. It started way earlier than normal.”  
Looking side to side, my hands were bound by the same petals the red-haired man used to get here. He stepped up to me as I was thrashing, trying to get free, losing control. I stopped for a second as his soft eyes leered at me with such venom, glowing a faint white, noticing the scar next to his right eye. Extending his arms, a branch shot off from a nearby tree, and flew straight to him. It went soft, like a snake, then solid again after changing shape.

 

_ **??!?** _

 

Now, he was aiming a bow and arrow to my head. His auburn hair was rising in the air, previously soft expression filled with anger. He was a bit taller than Ten, but in this position, he seemed to really tower over me.

“Calm down Taeyong! I have a plan that doesn’t involve violence," a bit of panic in Doyoung's voice, "I just need your help with a spell, please, we don’t have to hurt him!” he pleaded.

With a sigh, Taeyong's weapon reattached to the tree while a book the same size as Doyoung’s materialized in his palm, one covered with wood. Doyoung explained how he was failing his spell earlier, and asked Taeyong to do it instead.

“An illusion spell like that might work, but he needs to be still the entire time or it will fail; that means, he needs to calm down.”

“I **am** calm, let me go already.” I said, but it came out brattier than I expected.

“That doesn’t sound calm to me.”

  
I forced myself to get composed, using a breathing technique I learned in a yoga class with my roommate, previous ferocity out of my system. Once he saw that I was in a calmer state, he decided to unbind me, and helped me up. The way he smelled of fresh lemon and lavender helped with calm my nerves even more. I apologized before he could stop me.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it... I’m sorry for threatening you too.” He smiled, and I swear that it could cure any illnesses. It was void of malice, filled with kindness, and it made my heart go **wild**...

  
  
_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

That smile was short-lived however. We heard Kun cry out in pain, echoing through the thicket. It was distorted, raspy and short of breath, like he wasn’t himself. My hairs stood on end as fear ran through me, his blood-curling shout ringing in my ears. “I’m going after him,” Doyoung exclaimed as he leaped into the air, flipping like an acrobat, then turned into a bat.

_ **???!!** _

Ten jogged slightly to follow, but he was too late, Do had already flown off into the mist. “He can take care of himself,” Taeyong assured as he scanned through his book and stopped on a page. “I found it! We need to do this now Johnny, stay still.”

That wasn’t a problem since the glowing red eyes showed up again.  _It was definitely looking towards us this time._ Because now, I could see the giant wolf they were connected to.

.

.

.

_ **??!!!** _

.

As it turned to look in our direction, Taeyong told me to shut my eyes and started the spell. Even with them closed, I could see every vein of my eyelids, along with all the colors the spell brought forth dancing around. The sheer brightness might’ve blinded me if I looked. Before my vision turned completely black, the sounds of Taeyong speaking mixed with something I can only describe as _horrifying_. I heard something like a whole cemetery of old bones exploding and a whole zoo letting every one of their dangerous animals free.

 

Whatever was happening, I prayed to every single deity to wake me up from this dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really edited this again... I discovered the italics feature and suddenly don't know how to act omg


	2. Takes Two to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sis... the line breaks...

 

_An orthodontist would squeal at the number of fangs being bared right now._

 

After concealing all traces of Johnny's presence with the spell, I faced Ten with his legion of feline familiars. They were made of pure shadow, ranging from silhouettes resembling wild cats, like lions and tigers that are thrice their usual size, as well as other breeds that wouldn’t be found in the human realm. Steeling ourselves, we came face to face with the beast threatening us, a beast named-

"Angrboða, mother to Fenrir...”," Ten gasped, with awe, terror, and anger escaping his lips all at once, along with his usual cold and cool demeanor.

"I see my reputation precedes me," a hint of delight from her reply.

Seeing how five of me could fit in her jaw, I started to stuttered out, "Powerful Mother-Wolf, we mean no harm to you or your territory."  _So far so good,_ "Please, we just wish to pass peacefully." Surprised at how I kept my voice somewhat calm and steady enough to be intelligible, I gave myself a mental pat-on-the-back, despite the fear in my chest growing alongside the pace of my heart.

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't say the same to for the both of you, Ten and Taeyong of the Coven of Sevens."

 

Hearing her say our names sent shivers down my spine, and I could probably say the same for Ten, seeing how all how creatures hissed at once. What made this even more traumatizing was the way her face resembled a smile, perfectly putting her huge canines on display; so much so that each made a reflection of my entire torso. “You see, despite being trapped here, I do have my ways of keeping up with current events. After all, visitors of such... esteem rarely traverse through here.”

 

I had no idea what she meant by staying updated, but I knew what she was doing. That playful tone of hers taunting us, trying to make us even more uneasy, anxious.

_And it was working.  
_

With a stern look on his face, Ten took the words right out of my mouth,   
“What exactly do you mean by _that_?”

 

Moisture was clumping together on his smooth skin from the fog slowly seeping back in around us. It was obscuring our vision, making the tense atmosphere even more so.

 

“I’m not the only one who’s gotten on the bad side of those bastards who’ve put me here,” she snarled, “Once I caught a whiff of those two friends of yours, it dawned on me that it was going to be a good day.” Curse that council and their connections, is there any realm they can’t reach?

“But now, all four of you get to be judged for your crimes, once you get turned in of course.”

 

The way she said it answered a question forming in my head. Kun and Doyoung... It’s a good thing to note that they’re safe, but dammit, this is one hell of a predicament.

 

“The council has it out for all of us, whats the point of fighting now?” I said, any attempt at stalling is as good as any right now. But I’m hoping that this would bring about something to help us.

 

Angrboða approached subtly, making Ten and I jump a bit, glancing at each other to prepare for what’s to come. “Don’t take me for a fool Freedom Witch. I only care for myself and myself only.”

 

“Well that didn’t work,” _I sighed in my head._

 

“And whatever I want, I shall get; so if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my freedom!-”

 

The sheer impact from her lunging at the two us left two distinct paw marks on the dirt. My spirits launched me into the air as one of Ten’s familiars retaliated her attack. Despite the disparity in the two animal’s sizes, the shadow cat packed enough punch to throw the wolf off her course.

 

“Taeyong,” Ten whispered at me, his mouth exuding from a dark spot on the branch I landed on. “We need to split up, I’ll flank her with my cats and buy us some time,” he said authoritatively, “You need to find Kun and Do.” I snorted at his suggestion. Even in this situation, he titters the line between perseverance and stubbornness. “Have you lost your mind? You can’t possibly think of taking her on alone.” His entire head peeked through the portal now. “You can’t.” Reiterating my statement, firmer this time.

 

A sweet smile formed on his face; which was out of character, even if we weren’t threatened with our lives. “Don’t worry baby,” with a tone suggesting he was trying to comfort me,”if push comes to shove, I’ll just use dre-”

 

What he was going to say clicked in my head before the fact that I had reached up slapped him.

 

“Don’t you dare Ten!” Tears were puddling in his eyes. The fact that he even thought about it shook me to my core. I though we’d settled this before… does he really have no regard for him self? For his loved ones? For me? “Once we get out of here, it’ll be from our own strength.” I reassured him, trying to wash away traces of doubt and fear forming on his face as wrinkles.

 

“Sorry to intervene on such an untimely manner,” a disembodied voice suddenly chimed in, “but assistance would be quite helpful at the moment!”

 

Swallowing my confusion, It took me no time to realize who was addressing us; Ten’s only house cat familiar, resembling an Egyptian Mau, named Mavros. It was the smartest of the bunch, for better of for worse; being a stroke of bad luck for those who want to hurt us. But just in my opinion. it may have let it go to it’s head, appointing itself as the leader of the feline pack. Although, none of them seem to be contesting the title.

 

A loud howl from the Mother-Wolf brought me back to my senses. Looking down, most of Ten’s familiars had their darkness fade from them, moving sluggishly, slowly turning transparent. My flower spirits were barely lifting off the ground as well. Looking back up, I saw doubt grow more and more on his beautiful face. Mavros called once again, “Masters, I’ve pinpointed the whereabouts of Honorable Doyoung and Kun. I suggest a quick arrival to ensure their safety, as Kun is gravely wounded... I’m afraid we won’t make it if he stays in that state much longer. Master Do has almost reached his limit.”

 

A scornful look crept on Ten’s face. Seeing him like this was unbearable, whenever the possibility of losing someone again comes to his head.

I’ve only seem him like this twice before. The first when we met, the second when we left our first home together.

 

_Each time was just as heart-wrenching._

 

“Ten,” I said, grounding him in his thoughts while guiding his head so we could look each other in the eye.

“You’re quicker than I am,” his eyes widened, already understanding what I was trying to say before I even said it.

 

“Go to them.”

 

Nodding slightly, he just looked at me for another moment. He bit his lips, before he met them with mine.

 

 _'Damn.'_  My mind raced. I’d do anything to make this second last forever. And that’s what I intend to do.

 

So I will fight.

 

“If you die, I’ll fucking kill you,” he warned in a mix of a chuckle and a sob, then disappeared to the shadows without a trace.

 

My fingers pulled on the bowstring, drawing it fully taut, the wood bending in an almost grotesque manner... Using the multicolored leaves as cover, I aimed at Angrboða’s eyes. This shot was unlikely to take her down, but I’ll be nothing if I didn’t give her a good challenge for her attempt on the lives of my beloved. But as she paused quizzically, suspiciously so for a beast on a rampage, my breath grew shallow. Following her gaze to see what she was occupied with...  _you have GOT to be kidding me._

 

For a being of light, I wonder why my future tends to look on the darker side.

 

As her steps changed, her immense weight nowhere to be felt, presenting swan-like grace, as if the earth could collapse beneath her feet. She was being careful. _But f_ _or what?_

 

Because she found something unusual.

 

 

 

She found Johnny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate calculus but i love writing lol. FVCK STEM LIVES!!
> 
> follow my twitter skskk https://twitter.com/Chxptr0


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED LAST TIME BUT HERE IT IS NOW HAHA

Angrboða raised her head to the canopy and howled, before snapping at the air with force.

 

“I know you’re there Freedom Witch!” Standing still after twirling around repeatedly, a sense of direction found. “Your silly tricks can only last for so long,” musing as she twisted around slowly, examining the surrounding trees; or twigs compared to her.

 

“Proving to be quite the annoyance aren’t we? Don’t fret now boy, there’s only so many trees in this domain...” Tauntingly, she started walking up to where he, Johnny, was. Silence. Defeaning silence for a few seconds, seeming like minutes as her snout flared and relaxed on repeat, lips pursing forward with a low growl. Her intent was clear, pinpointing which wood to lay waste to.

On occasion, she would jump at one, some being dangerously close to Johnny. Each one was snapped clean in half with her jaw. “Your little friends’ luck will run out eventually,” she said matter-of-factly, “if you surrender now, I may be merciful and spare you.”

 

As her determination grew stronger, my strength started to dwindle. The magic running through me depleted from making my petals fight her, the spirits inside them weak. I had to focus most of my energy to Johnny’s illusion, which was bound to run out soon... 

 

As my chest started to tighten, one thought ran across my mind: If I don’t do something now, we will die.

 

No. I can’t doubt myself now, I’ve to believe in my strength.

 

_ For Ten’s sake. _

 

Everything grew colder as the air around me, making it gather while forcing my will onto the forest. Speaking with its voice, Angrboða’s attention was drawn. “Are you sure you want to be doing that?” I reverberated through the wood. reciprocating her infuriatingly childish tone, “I’ve used an old spell, one that can only be reversed by me. Do you want to take the possibility of never catching all of us alive?” 

 

Bluffing for the second time to an ancient beast was pushing my chances, but it wasn’t as if I really had any other choice at the moment.

 

“Oh please Freedom Witch, we both know you’re not capable of something of that scale... besides,”

 

I tensed up, seeing her smirking so devilishly with no idea why. The air instantly changed, her intent to kill hung heavy in it.

 

**“I’ve got your right where I want you.”**

 

My fingers let go, making the arrow I loaded fly and meeting Angrboða’s side as she jumped at me. This was all I could register in my head before I felt her tackle me full force, hearing the trees behind me breaking my impact as we tumbled in the air through the forest.

 

Back on the ground with a handful of dirt in my mouth, I stood back up. I swung my bow around behind me, while elongating it, sharpening the tip. Angrboða cursed as it met her side, piercing into the wound I had already made.

 

She distanced herself as she flinched. “Why you insufferable-”

 

I saw her raising her paws to swipe at me. My strikes fended her off as she kept attacking, each blow making my arms feel more and more like jelly. 

 

I thought she was catching her breath when she jumped back but the next thing I knew, we were on the ground and I was using the piece of wood to block her fangs from tearing off my head. My veins were threatening to pop out as her entire weight threatened to crush me. Try as I might, I couldn’t push her, her paws at the side of my face moving the soil with the force she was exerting. A splinter from my weapon dug into my cheek, the sound of cracking wood loud in my ear.

 

Then I realized, it wasn’t just from my spear.

 

A flash of brown and black went over me as I suddenly felt my blood rush away from my arms, the Mother-Wolf no longer on top of me. Catching my breath sharply, I look over to the side where the blur went. My power must’ve been weaker than I thought... Johnny, with his nails and teeth now longer, was biting the neck of a violently shaking Angrboda, obviously trying to get rid of her newfound pest.

 

My leg was dragging me back as I limped toward them, wanting to protect this ex-mortal boy. I had to stop, my hands shooting to my mouth as I coughed. The blood coating it was red as my hair. The first thought was how warm it was underneath my fingertips, contrasting the cold mist of the forest. Gripping the glaive as I slid down onto the soil, my vision was as foggy as the cold forest. “Johnny..” I called out, still making out his figure. He could still fight as I was just here, kneeling down like a weakling. 

 

A violent shake threw him off Angrboda, his back ramming straight onto a tree. 

 

Rage filled up inside me, hearing the thud of his body hitting the earth, slumping over and trying to still get up. “That fucking  _ hurt! _ ” vapor turning white with each breath he let out. 

 

Angrboða huffed, chest bobbing up and down as well. “I should’ve never gotten with that harlot, Lokir! The amount of disobedient lycans made by my whore of a son Fenrir is  downright comical!” Her breath as heavy as ours yet she still upright. 

 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree I guess...” Johnny sneaked in between coughs.

 

Her red eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the boy and his remark, “Do you really want those to be your last words child? Disrespecting an ancient being?!”

 

“I don’t really. I’d want them to be something else...”

“Ah, come to your senses then?” she tilted her head, intending to listen, “An apology? A plead for mercy perhaps?”

“No they’re  _ ‘fuck’ _ and  _ ‘you.’ _ ” With the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, fangs fully visible as he said so with a heavy breath, he huffed what very well may be his final words. His big brown eyes glistened with something I couldn’t decipher, either fear or excitement at what he just said. 

 

If we weren’t on Death’s door or if I had the energy, I would’ve chuckled at Johnny, or swooned at the fact that his ruffled hair mixed with his crazes expression made him so much more handsome. But alas, I need to focus on keeping us alive, especially now that I could practically see smoke coming from Angrboða’s ears.

 

For the upteenth time, the Mother-Wolf dug her feet into the earth, readying herself to lunge at Johnny. Despite being like lead, I raised my arm at her, making a few dormant petals poke her eye, taking her attention from the other boy. 

 

“This damn witch, you’re  **still alive?!** ” 

 

The howl that escaped her lips made my hair stand on end, the small rocks around us rumbling slightly, the bugs finding homes in the trees suddenly making noise.

 

“Fuck bringing you back in alive, you’ve overstayed enough!”

 

As I looked at her fangs, trying to muster any sort of strength to save myself, I just couldn’t. Too proud to ask for help, I propped myself up with my weapon, tilting it to pierce her. “I’d like to see you try then!” Tensing my arms and planting my feet as much as possible, I took a deep breath as a glint of blue appeared out the corner of my eye. I paid it no mind, thinking it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. 

 

The next moment I knew, a streak of red suddenly came at Johnny’s side then he was gone. The cold air it blew stung my eyes and made me squint against the giant wolf running at me in full speed. her mouth was agape, wide enough for me to see every part of the insides of her mouth. In the middle of it though, a sort of silvery bubble contorted while suspended in the air it materialized from. It quickly warped flat, and I was suddenly met with my own reflection. 

 

_ Is this how your life replays before you die? _

 

My question was answered as the reflection hit my face. I realized it was a mirror, making me shiver at how much colder it was than the forest.

 

But I didn’t hear it break.

 

I was in a daze of sorts my vision encompassed in black and flashes of purple. For a split second I felt as if I was floating through water, the earth I lay on suddenly gone. Everything morphed in an instant, and I knew exactly where I was as three familiar faces greeted me, with Kun and Ten to one side and Doyoung and Johnny to the other.

 

“Thank goodness I saw where you guys were in time...” Jinsoul said with a sigh of relief.

“I should’ve been faster though!” Jungeun exclaimed, disappointment in her tone.

Yerim smiled, still as bright as ever. “Let’s get you patched up Tae.” 

 

“Hey, you guys.” Returning her smile, before my vision went completely black

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support CLC, Neonpunch, and LOONA
> 
> follow my twitter too: twitter.com/Chxptr0

**Author's Note:**

> i would've called this TRIPLE T in respect for TRIPLE H ( press F ) but also bcz how is johnny that tall sksksks the ship wouldve been  
> Ten/Tall-Man/Tae
> 
> This is my first AU and I'm really happy to finally be putting out here so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! uwu ;3
> 
> this will branch out to other NCT ships so please look forward to that! 
> 
> also i don't have an upload schedule bcz nothing in my life is balanced so
> 
> shoutout 2  
> eyeronicmuch  
> singledadjohnny  
> momoslovelie  
> yixinglipbites  
> xishuas  
> huangszn  
> puku2pang_  
> over at twitter for making amazing works that inspired me~
> 
> esketit xD!


End file.
